Soul Ketchum
Soul Ketchum is a student at the Raimon Jr. High. Nowadays, she's at Pallet Town, her hometown,as these days her summer holidays are going on. Quotes about her " A rose without thorns, you don't want her to grow thorns, do you?" Tennyson Verdona Tennyson " Ah, this girl looks as hard as a diamond from the outside, but is actually as delicate as a crystal," Kira Hitomiko, Soul's relative " Commander said I would have to lose either my sister or her trust. I chose to lose her trust, for even without her trust, I would know that she'll be alright," Kiyama Hiroto to Gazelle. " You look cuter when you are angry!" Ulvaida to Soul. " Soul has all the power of Planet Domino. That's why Valtore wants to steal all of it in order to rule the world. We must stop them before anything wrong happens with her," Kellyn to the other members of the PRA elite force. " Her face seems calm, but from the inside, she's fighting against her ownself," Detective Gregory Smith. Her own quotes " But I can't do this to you all!" Soul, fighting back her tears while talking to Haruna and Aki. " Wait, Shuu! I know you don't want to do this. do you?" Soul, asking Shuu to quit evil. " Ah, well, you don't know this either?" Soul to the PRA elite force. "Well, you can't make me quit; and that's final!" Soul doing her Killer Wave, while talking to Garshield. " Oh no, not again!" Soul, dejected when her project is spoiled. Appearance Soul has straight, long, bright red hair and blue eyes, but due to a magic hairpin, she can change her hairstyle anywhere and anytime. She has a very fair complexion. She also has the power to change the colour of her eyes. She's usually attired in different clothes. She wears a pendant from her childhood, with 3 hearts on it. She sometimes disguises as Kim Possible, her childhood friend, to share the burden of her duties. She also wears a dark robe as do all other members of the " Unknowns". Personality Soul is an innocent and friendly girl. She's the intelligent commander of the Elite Pokemon Rangers' Organization, of planet Earth. She's very brave and courageous. She's very close to her brothers and always stands by their side. Story ''Inazuma Eleven'' Soul is the princess of a far away planet named, Domino. She's a special anadite too. She and her bothers began to live on Earth with their relatives when their parents were killed by their enemies. She has a hard life, fighting evil and standing up for others. She's seenat many places (i.e) Inazuma Town, PalletTown, Twinleaf Town, The Pokemon Rangers' Headquarters etc. She loves to play soccer. In her time, all the characters of the IE universe live at the same time. She knows the reality behind most of the riots which occur, but is forbidden by her seniors to reveal the truth. She knows Shuu from her childhood, as his planet is next to hers. She knows that his sister is not dead, and saves her at last. It is also revealed that Shuu is not a spirit, he's a normal person. He's been changed into this state by the evil ones. He is also a part of the PRA. Soul,as the commander of PRA Earth Branch, wants to save him. She talks about this matter with Kellyn and the others, who say that Shuu must be saved before anything else goes wrong. Her relation to him is like a sister. She knows Hayato well too. Kellyn once said, " Ah, our commander is the greatest one. She takes everyone's problems as hers, no matter who the person in front of her is!" She is Yuuka's inspiration, and says that if she had a younger sister, it would be just like her. Her brothers are helping the evil ones in order to save her. She says that Shindou reminds her of her past, when she was a young vice-captain. She used to cry at times due to her duties. She says that Shindou needs her help and she's ready. She knows everything about Fei and says that his aura similar to that of her elder brother, Kiyama Hiroto, She is like a twin sister for him. She's also seen very depressed when Fei faints, and says that Fei's already suffered a lot in his life. During the match against Dark Emperors, she faints, and Coach Hibiki reveals that she had been suffering from loss of blood from quite a long time. Everyone feels very bad and makes a promise to win for her. She plays in Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. She's the only player who's a girl. At the end, it's revealed that due to Shuu's and Fei's planning, the future people have returned to help there seniors, inc. Soul. All of these memories are erased. Later on, she goes back to the future to help them. Hissatsu ( Killer Shoots) *Turbo Accelarator *Lightning M Fierce *Anadite Dimension *Volt Dodger etc. Keshins *Rose Fighter *Braver Winger Keshin Armed *Rose Fighter X *Braver Winger F-16 Pokemon Soul carries a special pokeball with her, which holds all types of Pokemon. Her favourite ones on the team are: *Pikachu *Lucario *Buizel *Piplup *Vulpix *Manaphy She has all legendary pokemon too. Slideshow Soul.jpg|Sou ( File photo) Soul's sprite.png|Soul's sprite( Ice+ water version) Soul's sprite2.png|Soul's sprite ( Fire Version) Soul's sprite3.png|Soul's sprite ( Nature Version) Soul's sprite4.png|Soul's sprite ( Aqua Version) Soul's sprie5.png|Soul's sprite ( Ice version) Pro. Soul.png Soul2.jpg Soul as a princess.jpg Soul the Ninja.jpg Soul as thecommander of the PRA.jpg Trivia *This character is created by me, Anime. *Soul is my OC. *Soul, Zaid and I have the same birthdate. *She uses an English name, although most of her relatives have Japanese ones. *She suffers from anaemia at an early age, as she strains herself too much, and never takes proper diet. *She is Kira Hitomiko's relative, her niece, for short. *She acts in most of The Unknowns' albums, without showing her face, except for the last one. *Her history changes when you mention her in Go Galaxy etc. *Her planet is near that of Shuu, Hakuryuu, Fei, Gouenji, Toramaru, and Hyouga Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Goalkeeper Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Captain Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Jr. High Category:Magic Category:Inazuma Girls Category:The Unknowns Category:Characters Category:The Destinacles Category:Fire Category:Pallet Town Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Winners Category:Vocalist Category:PRA